Story Collection: YoHaNa
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles of varying genres and plots revolving around Asakura Yoh, Hao and Kyouyama Anna. LATEST: Anna knew that Hao wouldn't waste something as good as this.. R&R
1. Alright

**I have no idea where this came from. Somehow, Shaman King managed to catch my interest again. I sooo cannot decide between Hao and Yoh though. Both are just so... Ugh. XD**

**Poster is made by forevershawolxoxo.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Alright<p>

* * *

><p>It'll be okay.<p>

_It wasn't. _

It'll work out somehow.

_It didn't._

His favorite phrase... The phrase that he had uttered so many times before and the phrase that seemed to come true like a miracle each time he did, _didn't. _It didn't come true when he needed it the most. It didn't come true when everyone who rested their hopes in him wished it did. It simply didn't _work out._

And wasn't it supposed to work out? Wasn't _good _supposed to triumph over _evil? _The odds were against them, sure, but Asakura Yoh had always managed to prove time and time again his strength... his courage... his _heart_.

What the hell happened?

Kyoyama Anna, Yoh's fiance, watched with wide eyes, a hand covering her trembling mouth, as Yoh's soul was sucked out of him. She watched, nausea pooling at the bottom of her stomach, as her fiance fell and stayed that way. His brother, Asakura Hao, stood tall and proud over his lifeless brother, a triumphant smirk crossing his face.

Silence covered the are like a blanket. No one cheered, no one clapped. Everyone was too busy staring at the body of the boy who always managed to get through everything. Everything but this...

Anna fell to her knees.

Tao Ren, Yoh's friend and rival, struggled against the hands that held him back.

"Yoh! Stand up, you bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?! This isn't nap time, Yoh! Stand up!" Ren continued to struggle, but he knew deep inside that it was futile. He could yell and curse all he want, but those brown orbs will never open again.

Yoh was dead.

Hao raised his eyebrows and moved to approach Ren, a condescending look in his eyes. "So small," he murmured before his gaze turned to Anna.

She stared back emptily. Her Yoh was dead... There wasn't anything to live for. She always said that she would be the wife of the Shaman King and live an easy life, but that life was undesirable if Yoh wasn't with her. She wanted to be_ his_ queen. _He_ was the one who made it appealing. Without him, there was nothing enjoyable about the future that she had once dreamed of.

"Well, Anna," Hao called as he stopped directly in front of her, a small smile on his face. It sickened her... That smile made him look like her Yoh. "You always say that you would marry the Shaman King. Do you still stand by what you said?"

"You was supposed to win," she whispered. "He should have beaten you..."

"But he didn't."

"He didn't," she agreed flatly. Hao laughed, a rich sound that was neither mocking nor arrogant but that of a happy man that had just accomplished a hard task.

It _pained _her. He sounded _so much _like her Yoh... the Yoh who was carefree... the Yoh who loved his friends with all his heart. Anna closed her eyes and looked past him. For two people who could have never been more different, they resembled each other too much.

"And now you are mine." He sounded so proud that it awakened Anna's ire. She stared defiantly at him, her mouth set into a thin line.

"I will _never _be yours!"

Hao laughed softly.

"Oh, but my dear," he called as he grasped her chin, moving so close that there was almost no space between them. Anna's eyes widened and she felt a chill run across her back, her heart racing with fear. "_You already are."_


	2. Home

**Home**

* * *

><p>She was going to be the death of him, Yoh was sure of it.<p>

Kyoyama Anna had just returned from another late night rendezvous with his brother, Hao. Yoh watched from his position atop the stairs as she quietly slipped into the house, a light blush tinting her cheeks and a warm smile adorning her face.

It_ killed_ him.

She had yet to notice his presence and Yoh preferred to keep it that way. But of course, his luck would not hold. Before he could silently walk away and put the whole thing at the back of his mind, Anna glanced at his direction and stopped dead in her tracks. The smile that she was wearing a few seconds ago was dropped as soon as she saw him. Yoh smiled bitterly.

"Yoh..."

"Anna," he greeted back with a small smile as he inclined his head to the right. "I was just about to look for you."

"I'm here now." Anna looked past him. She could not look at him and not break down. Yoh was sweet and kind and caring and she wished that she would end up in the deepest pits of hell for doing it to him. He was the guy who saved her from herself! And how does she return the favor? She returned it by doing things that could shatter him - shatter his heart that sheltered her from the darkness. And yet she could not stop.

"Yeah... Well, good night." Yoh turned his back on her and before Anna could stop herself, she called out and asked the nagging question that hadn't stopped bothering her for weeks.

"Aren't you going to ask where I've been?"

Yoh stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her over his shoulder. Anna couldn't help but step back in shock at the change that took over him. Yoh's eyes were filled with sadness and defeat was clearly etched on his face. His shoulders slumped down as if he was tired from all the weight that he had been carrying. Anna had never seen him look so defeated before... so hopeless... so _sad_.

"I already know." Then he started to walk away. And only then did Anna realize that she had already shattered him - only then did she realize that his extra daydreaming was caused by her. _He was already broken_.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Anna..." Yoh murmured as he gently pried away the hand that had surprisingly embraced him from behind. "Stop." But she would not budge.

"No."

Yoh sighed and let himself be embraced by the same person that was killing him. He really was stupid. There she was, choosing him, and he did nothing but tell her to choose someone else. "He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"You make me happy too," was the whispered reply.

"If I did, you wouldn't have gone to him." Anna flinched because he did have a point. The embrace tightened and Yoh secretly wished that it would never go away.

"What is wrong with you?!" She snapped. "I want you. I choose _you_! Why do you keep driving me away?!"

"Yoh looked back and regarded her with eyes that looked like they aged a thousand years (which struck Anna as odd because wasn't Hao supposed to be the old guy between the two of them?). "I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

"I'm not going to regret this." The words were spoken so confidently that it made Yoh smile. He silently took her hand and led her to his room. Without another word, Yoh laid down and beckoned Anna to join him. She slid in next to him, a comforting presence in his life despite her hellish training and cold attitude.

"Good night," Yoh muttered as he pulled Anna closer. Not even five minutes later his breathing evened out. Anna closed her eyes in contentment. This was where she was supposed to be - wrapped in her fiance's arms. This was _right_. Anna smiled and fell asleep without another word.

Yoh then opened his eyes and stealthily moved to the window as not to wake Anna up. He looked outside and quietly spoke, "Come out, Hao."

Said person appeared before Yoh, his long hair flying in the wind as he wore Kurobina.

"You really are stupid, Yoh," Hao told his twin, a curious look on his face. "Why did you accept her back? You know that she's going to be gone again tomorrow."

Yoh smiled. "I know," he admitted and added, "But no matter how many times she goes to you, she will _always _come back to me."

"Not if I can help it." Hao's eyes narrowed causing Yoh to shake his head.

"You don't understand, Hao. I'm _home_. Anna wants to be with you because of the passion, but in the end, she will miss being home. In the end, she _will_ return to me."

"Confident, aren't you," Hao said dryly. Yoh grinned as he stole a glance at his fiance.

"You don't know Anna."

"And you do?"

"Of course I do. She's _mine._"


	3. Infuriating Roomate

Infuriating Roommate

* * *

><p>Anna glared at her new roommate from her place on her bed, which was pushed on the right wall directly parallel to his. Asakura Hao barely spared her a glance and then brought his attention back to the book he was holding.<p>

Anna growled.

"I swear, Asakura, if you don't clean up your mess this instant, I'm going to cut that long hair in your sleep," she threatened. But the long-haired brunette merely laughed and smirked at her.

"I'd like to see you try."

Anna's eyes narrowed. The blond girl rummaged through her bag and retrieved a pair of black scissors and she clipped them menacingly into Hao's direction. He looked up, stared at the scissors and then read again as if she was no threat at all.

Anna snapped. She ran towards him and had pinned him to the bed in one swift move. Hao stared at her in surprise and then a grin took over his features and before she knew it, their positions were reversed.

Hao leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Got you..."

She didn't even notice that the cover of his book was upside down the entire time.


	4. Of Selfishness and Asakuras

**Of Selfishness and Asakuras**

* * *

><p>Yoh is selfish, and Anna wonders - not for the first time - if he'll choose her over his friends when the time comes. He's done it before. He's given up his dreams -<em> her<em> dreams - and everything they've worked for in exhange for Ren's life.

Anna can't blame him for his decision, and it's not like she doesn't understand why. But even so, a seed of bitterness had planted itself inside her heart, and it has been budding ever since. So she wallows in her despair for a moment, tries to live with the knowledge that perhaps she's not the most important person in his life before realization dawns on her, and Anna wants to smack herself for even wondering in the first place.

Yoh is selfish, and because of that he won't try to live with the guilt of choosing just one. He won't live with his guilt - _won't live for her_ - and sacrifice himself for all of them. Because that will be easier. Because Death is an escape.

Hao is selfish too.

But at least Anna knows that he will choose her.


	5. Dysfunctional Family

**This is the first drabble that isn't centered on romance and YoHaNa. I hope that's okay with you guys! There's going to be a part two of this, and that will be centered on YoHaNa. Yay. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Dysfunctional Family<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him," Yoh grouched as he fixed the golden badge on his chest. He eyed an amused Anna through the mirror and glared. Bitterness and anger swirled in his system like venom. He felt cheated. "I should be a part of this operation."<p>

Anna sighed and moved to stand beside him. "You know why you can't, Yoh."

"I'm the best officer in this division," he argued, hands clenched at his sides. He didn't really mind the fact that he was excluded. After all, there were certain missions that he - even with his skill - would have trouble with. No; what angered Yoh was the fact that he-

"And the criminal that we're after is your brother."

-He obviously wasn't trusted.

A pang of betrayal shot through him. Even Anna, his _childhood bestfriend, _didn't think he could go through with this. He had already gone undercover and sent a few of his best friends - pretend best friends, Yoh corrected himself - in jail. And they_ still_ didn't trust him?

Anna lightly smacked his arm. "Don't take it too harshly. You know how paranoid Ren is. He's just a bit... unsure if you can pull the trigger when the time comes."

Yoh snorted.

"Tell me honestly, can you kill him?"

"The guy's a psychopathic pyromaniac, Anna," Yoh stated, as if she needed to be reminded. There was one way Hao's crimes can be distinguished from others. He always burned them to the ground; corpses and establishments alike.

"Can. You. Kill. Him?" she repeated, enunciating every word.

Yoh frowned and opened his mouth to say yes when he remembered a five year old Hao's pouting face as Yoh braided his hair, and then the image changed to a slightly older Hao as he stood protectively over his younger brother and he glared at the bullies. It shifted again and then Hao was barging into Yoh's room and locking the door behind him while Anna, screaming bloody murder, kicked and punched the door. Then Hao's desperate face flashed in his mind's eye as he told Yoh to run away when they were cornered by a group of thugs armed with knives.

Truth be told, Yoh couldn't imagine a life without Hao - one way or another - creating trouble. Yoh was't even sure if he wanted to be able to imagine one. His throat went dry. Anna smiled softly and walked out the door. "That's what I thought."


	6. Dumb and Dumber

**This is really horribly cliche. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist. Everything in this story - except for the plot - isn't mine. **

* * *

><p>Dumb and Dumber<p>

* * *

><p>Yoh loved Anna more than life itself, and he would proudly tell anyone that she was probably - excluding Hao - the smartest person he knew, but sometimes she was just so goddamn <em>stupid. <em>Yoh just wanted to pull out his hair, stuff his face in a pillow and _scream_.

She didn't understand how hard it was to say those things! Yoh wasn't like Chocolove or Ryuu. He wasn't even remotely close to being good at romance and nowhere near as perverted as those two! But he was trying hard for her, and it was kind of unfair how she didn't even know it.

...

**Take 1**

"Your hand looks heavy," Yoh casually comments as Anna writes his new training schedule. She raises a brow at him, clearly thinking that he's lost his mind.

"Oh yeah? Want it on your face?" she asks back, a challenging gleam in her eyes. Yoh didn't even need a hand. He just felt like banging his head on the table. A thousand times.

**Take 2**

Yoh takes in a deep breath before entering the room and sitting beside his fiance. Anna's watching another show again and barely spares him a glance. Yoh drops his notebook beside her and ignores the deadly glare he earned.

"I'll treat you like my homework," he states. Anna gives him a blank look.

"You _don't _do your homework, Yoh."

**Take 3**

"My love for you is like diarrhea."

Anna stares for a moment before he's flying to the other side of the room with a bright hand print on his cheek. "Fuck you, Yoh."

"No! No!" Yoh scrambles to chase after her, but she's out the front door in matter of seconds so all he can do is yell. "I mean- I CAN'T HOLD IT IN!"

...

Anna ignored him for a week, and by then, he was ready to give up. Imagine his surprise when Anna barged in his room wearing the scariest glare on her face. "Do we have a class together?"

Yoh's brows furrowed in confusion. "Anna, we're class-"

"Cause I could've sworn we had chemistry."

"...what?"

Apparently, Anna wasn't the only one stupid.


	7. Golden Chance

Anna cursed under her breath, her insides twisting with dread and sick anticipation, as she glared at the gloating form of the boy before her. The blond crossed her arms over her chest in a desperate attempt to look intimidating, but Hao was never one to be intimidated, and she could only watch in seething silence while his smirk grew bigger. She had bit more than she could chew.

"Well?" asked Anna impatiently, cocking a single brow that would have sent any lesser man scampering away in fear. "Do you want me to stare at you all day?"

"Anna, Anna," sung Hao, that ever infuriating smirk still in place. "Why would I waste this once in a lifetime chance that you've graciously gifted me with?"

Anna gritted her teeth together. "It wasn't a gift, you jackass," she forced out, wincing at the blinding grin that the brunette gave. "I _lost_ a bet."

"Ah, yes," hummed Hao. "Shame."

The young lady's eyes twitched in annoyance, and she raised an arm in anger. Deal or no deal, she _was_ going to hit him. Her arm was halfway up the space between them when Hao spoke again.

"Hug me."

Anna froze. "What?" she asked, stumped. He was lying, he had to be. There was no way Hao would waste an oppurtunity like this. He must have some sort of ulterior motive. Anna stared at the brunette and was surprised to find out that _Hao was completely serious. _

"You heard me," said Hao simply and ignored how Anna all but gaped. He gave her a blank look, and Anna forced her body to move and coordinate. She took a step forward, her heart hammering in her chest and wound her arms around the taller boy.

It was... weird. It didn't make her think of rainbows amd unicorns and flowers with angelic voices singing in the distance. In fact, the only thing that registered was the loud pounding of Hao's heart against his ribcage. He didn't move, didn't put his arms around her, and Anna idly wondered if she should already let go.

She didn't, though, because as weird as it might have been, Anna couldn't deny the fact that it also felt sort of... nice.


End file.
